


无题

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	无题

-pwp-

/  
其实还真的有点痛，尹净汉想。  
他那天只是陪着去了，一杯一杯的都往崔胜哲肚子里灌，酒席上赞助商笑着和自己公司没啥用的老板说话，他悄悄的看了一眼经纪人，对方了然的递出车钥匙後悄声告诉自己没事能先回去，剩下的他来处理就好。  
事後他想崔胜哲可能和经纪人说过了点什麽，但当下的他只想逃离这个充满酒精味道的现场。

崔胜哲的重量整个落在床铺上的时候自己应该也被染上几分的醉意，不然不会轻易放任对方浅浅睁开眼睛在眉心落下吻——这是他们之间的暗示——然後他听见崔胜哲叫了一声他的名字。  
尹净汉学会把冲动怪罪在自己男朋友颤动的睫毛上，但不可否认的是这天确实是他先叹了口气後伸手往床头柜先去的，更明显的是他先跨出了一步让崔胜哲能顺理成章的把自己卷进怀里。  
他感觉到对方的掌心冰凉的钻入衣物里，尹净汉承认他有无限次的想像过醉了的崔胜哲会是怎样的霸道蛮横无礼，但漏掉了最温柔的可能性。  
他又找到了自己的嘴唇，唇瓣抵在上面露出幸福的微笑——所以他又沦陷了，伸出手解开碍事的钮扣，扯下他精心系了一下午的领带，拉下西装裤子的拉炼。  
然後该死的问了一句崔胜哲你行不行。  
他总该学会的，不能随意招惹自己男人——不过这件事从来不够深刻，只听见崔胜哲压低声音笑了，然後回答别急两个字。  
该死的，尹净汉在对方低头吻上自己心脏位置的时候想，他怎麽能这麽性感，以至於他下意识的张开双腿环上对方的腰，明明没喝的人是我啊，他迷迷糊糊的说着话，抬起眼睛看见崔胜哲又带着笑意看着自己，不明所以的嗯了一声，而对方的手指浅浅的探入了後穴。  
尹净汉只觉自己像个发情的兔子，被崔胜哲的指尖触碰一下他都几乎要忍不住抬起腰承受刺激，他下意识的咬着下唇呜咽，但最後对方的刺激还是猝不及防的让他失去控制。  
於是他伸出手阻止了崔胜哲的动作後起身坐到对方的大腿上，在他还没反应过来的时候主动让後穴吞入性器，尹净汉整个人又失去了力气挂在崔胜哲身上，而他则像是清醒了那样看着他好一会。

尹净汉哭了。  
他早该知道不能随意招惹狮子，但这又让自己陷入癫狂的愉悦，久违的被紧抱着顶向敏感处，一边听着自己男友难耐的喘息，他无可抑制身体的兴奋诚实的把想法说出口。  
然後得到了一个深吻。  
他一直对自己男友小心翼翼的吻又能同时粗暴的上顶这件事情感到困惑——但很显然的酒醉过後的他只会更让自己心痒难耐而已，尹净汉晕晕呼呼的被顶的满脸通红，只能不断摇摇头说不要了不要了，但当他真的停下後身体的欲望又特别诚实。  
尹净汉下意识的伸出手推了推崔胜哲。  
他恶劣的一边说着不是不要了一边掐着他的腰把自己送进他的体内，他又痛又爽的被送上高潮後感觉自己要融进对方骨水，流着汗还能感觉到崔胜哲的心跳。

他没有多说什麽，始作俑者正在他旁边呢，更何况他隔天起来还一副精神饱满的样子，尹净汉想。  
「Coups......醉了的话.......对。」

完.


End file.
